Trading Woman
by Howarand
Summary: Well this will be about the actors. I am bad at summaries that why I am not giving any.
1. Chapter 1

**Katie Pov**

Today will be interesting day, I thought. This is all last scene of shooting the Merlin. I am really excited, but little sad I am not going to hang a lot more with Colin, Bradley in Angel. We become really close from working together, I am mostly close with Merlin, he's the coolest, I like his smile it's so cute, and his laugh mostly when he's nervous. I make fun of him a lot that why he's my favorite, I am even closer with him than my boyfriend, isn't that crazy? I love him he's like my brothers.

"Hey Katie" said Angel.

I jump up really scared. "You startled me," I said.

"Sorry for sneak up on you like that said angel did not mean to scare you she said.

"Its okay I said I was in my own world" thinking about hour lost day."

"Yeah it's been like that for me too." Angel stated, I couldn't believe this is our last episode; I will miss our crew, mostly Colin. She said quietly.

"What did you that say Angel?" I ask. "I will miss our crew she repeated getting red. No I said after that. I will mostly miss, she said quietly,

"Do you like him?" I asked. Of course I do. She fired back everybody loves Colin.

"I meant if you attracted to him" I snap at her not playing her game. I don't know she said, maybe.

"Who would you pick?" ask, Angel.

"Who I would pick of who?" I ask.

Colin or Bradley she said who would you like to date, I would say Bradley I said, why she ask, well because I would never date Colin he's like my brother I answer, how is he your brother she ask, um we act like my brother. I tease him like I do to my brother but tease him more.

"I think you should go for it Angel" I said, you guys would be so cute together; maybe we can have a double date sometimes, You, Colin and Jonathan and I.

 **Angel Pov**

I don't believe Katie I think she like Colin she just can't see it or maybe I am wrong, I don't like Colin like that, I just wanted to see what she would said. I need to talk to Colin. If we pretending we could date, I think He like Katie to, I am just going to tell him if he could pretend to date me, for me to make somebody Jealous.

It was time to finish the show now and I am going to get in my game.

"Angel all you ready for the last scene?" Johnny asked me. John he's the producer of the show.

"I was born ready" said. Angel.

"Okay every body let's get ready, we all shake all head, let's do it. The director, yelled.

When the last scene was done, the actors, actresses and the director's were exchange hugs telling them how great they did.

"Could you give me a favor Colin?" Angel asked nicely?

 **...**

 **...**

 **Well this first chapter done. I am not that good of writing, English not mine first language, and it's little hard I guess. Even though I still hope you enjoyed it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Colin Pov,**

I couldn't stop thinking about what I want to  
do next. I just finish the show," I will miss my crew-members. When I keep thinking about my next carrier, I wants to get it" out of my head. 'So I decided to take a walk out side,  
for breathing air.

I wasn't paying attention when this girl slammed  
in to me.

I am sorry I said, helping her picking the paper, that was in her hand, ashamed of myself for making a fool of myself like  
I am sorry of, I wasn't looking where I was going I said.

Its okay she said, not your entire fault, I could look out myself too". Its okay I said."

"What is your name?" I asked giving her my hand, she take it with small warming smile,"

"Lovelie," she answers with a smile.

That's a lovely name." I joke bursting out laughing, still holding her hand.

"That's not funny, "she said smiling.

"What about you mister, I could consider you have a lovely one too. She Jokes back.

I smile. She did seem like a fun person to hangout with.

Colin I replied nervously, feeling her soft hands in mine.

When look at her eyes I just want to kiss her beautiful lip, She's the second girl that make me feel like that.

Control yourself Colin," I thought. You just met her; she might have a boyfriend  
my mind screams at me.

"Aren't you like the guy who played in The Merlin TV show?" she asked with curiosity.

"Yeah." I answer with my shyness.

"Do you watch Merlin?" I asked".

"No I don't," she answers sadly.

"Then how did you know I am from Merlin? I asked.

Oh that, well I just saw some of your pictures some girls were holding.

Those girls have a future of themselves Colin that you are going to be in there, you are going to marry Millions of girls, that's normal right?

Lovelie shut it, I could tell you want's to be one of the, one of my future wife." Don't worry, I can share, like they say sharing is caring, right?" Replied Colin having fun joking with a girl he just met.

"OH Colin you are so full of yourself," commented Lovelie shaking her heads up and down.

"Where you from? I ask, breaking the silence, which was forming awkwardly between us.

'Paris," she answers without doubting herself. I always want to go there I said, likes a little kid.

"What about you" she asked me with her sparkle eyes. "Armagh, United Kingdom" I said cool she said.

"Do you have a boyfriend Lovelie?' I ask her shaking.

No, why?" She replied blushing.

"Would you get me the owner and go on a date with me with me," I ask scare of being rejected

"Yes," she said smiling.

"Really?" I ask.

"Yes," she repeated.

"I known you wanted to be one of my future wives, I comment.

She hit my arm flirty. "Colin, man up."

"Do you speak French?' I asked her. She shakes her and nods her head.

Okay, give me some listen tell me something you feeling right now on French.

"Je Suis Fatigue," she said,

"What does that mean?' I asked. I am Tired, "she answer.

"Maybe you could teach me be my teacher, but no homework I with a smirk.

Bye Lovelie Feicfidh Me Ar ball Thu slan go foill. I said something on Irish.

Lovelie looks at me, with no understanding

"What was that?' she asked. "It's mean all see you later I Irish. I take her hand and kiss it bye I said bye she said smiling.

I was walking back so happy, when I see Angel coming where I was. Hey "Colin she said, why all you so happy.

I just got a girl friend I told her. Her name is Lovelie. Cool said" Angel, You could go in a double date with Katie; she said, why I ask, never mind she said with a smile

"See you Colin," she said. "Have a great sleep.

"You too," I replied.


	3. Chapter 3

**Katie Prov.**

"Guess what, "I am really excited today, my boyfriend coming to town. He is staying with me for a while.

I can't wait. It's going to be a good day for me. I need to buy some new clothes.

"Beep, Beep," I look at my Phone to who was calling, it was my boy friend. I open it with a smile in my face.

Hello: I answer getting more hyper then I need to be.

Hello, babe. He answer, how are doing baby. I am great John, said having the biggest smile in my face, now I am better I said, you coming.

"You miss me that much babe?" he asks, being cocky.

"Yes I can't wait, been waiting all these times, I replied.

"I have a surprise for you babe."

"What is it?" I said already figuring it out that he wouldn't tell me.

"Don't you know what a surprise mean?" he ask me in his sexy voice.

I got to go "babe he said", "See you in six hours babe. "Making kissing noise in the phone, okay I replied. "Love you," he said. Love you too, Bye," I said hanging up.

 **Colin Prov.**

I wake up with the hugest smile in my face this morning, since a long time. "All day', keep thinking about last night, I went to sleep with the most beautiful smile on my face.

I have the best dream ever last night, with the girl I can get.

I used to have dream about Katie, we date in the dream, it was the best dream ever, now that past, I am way out of her league, no-matter how good dream I get it's never happened.

This one is really happening. "I need to move on from Katie this is my chance.

"We were in the beach, She's walking toward me, with her Beautiful blond hair, the wind pushing it all over her face, she look like in angel! All I could do is stare...

Hey she said, hi I said with my mouth open, "Colin you" drooling she said, you look Beautiful I said, thanks she said, "you look handsome yourself. I couldn't stop looking at her, sparkle eyes, with out thinking, I leaned in, and she did to. When our lip touches, my stomach explodes inside.

"Colin! "Colin what are you day dreaming about, you drooling." yelled Bradley. I wipe my face with my hand.

"Sorry," I said.

"Who's the Lucky lady?" asked, Bradley.

"What," I said pretending I didn't hear what he said.

"Who's the lucky lady?' said Bradley louder this time.

No one I said just was sleeping mm and.

"Really Colin?" ask Bradley. "You should know I know you for fives years now you can't lie to me."

"Lovelie I said "she's Beautiful and I asked her out last night when I pause went for a walk."

"I thought you like Katie," Bradley said.

"Forget about Katie I said, it time for me to move on, and "I think this will make it happened.

Yesterday she make me forget everything men" I said, and Katie only sees me as a brother anyway."

"This one is not just only a dream" it really happening, I said little offended.

"I am happy for you man" said Bradley. "Thanks I said. I got to run said Bradley see you later.

 **Bradley Pov**

I can't believe Colin moving on, he's been crushing on Katie since in the end of the second year of The Adventure of Merlin show.

She only took him as a best friend. I am really happy he's moving on, he need to this guy got mad when he's around Katie, Boyfriend nonstop. Can't wait to meat his beautiful girlfriend, giving her the story of Colin drooling, and other embarrassing stuff about him.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Katie Pov_**

I was getting ready before my boyfriend to get here. I wear my favorite dress, it was a white dress that has lot of color on it, it went through my knees, and I wear a clear color high heel with it, I let my beautiful hair lay in my shoulder, and straight it, I put a red lip Stick on.

 **Colin prov.**

Today will be the best day for me. Aha, I am so excited, Today is big Date, and I need to think where I am taking Lovelie.

I need to make it special for her.

I went to the computer to find a Special place I should take her; I know she might think it too much.

I went to the French food web site, wow! I said that a lot of different places, what food this have I say to myself.

I need to make it special for her.

Boom, boom, I heard a knock on the door. I didn't want to leave the chair, I just wanted to keeps searching, ban, Bram the door knock louder, Come on I shout people need to give me a brake. I stretch out and went to the door.

When I open the door, Guess who' standing on my doorway.

"Katie" I said looking up at her up and down. She looks so beautiful.

 _STOP my mind shouted at me. You have a date today._

 _Her long black hair looks, "so! So I can't find the word, her flower dress fit her the right way, her red lip look so kissable._

STOP my mind screams at me, you got a date today, get over her she will always see you has a friend nothing more, just a friend, you not her type, look at you.

I try to think about something else instead of how beautiful she looks.

"Katie what are you doing here?" I ask finally getting the word out of my mouth. Trying to sound calm, not letting what my mind say affects me.

Katie would never see me as a boyfriend type I know that but it's hurt so much.

"Well" she answer, "I am going in a date my boyfriend coming to town.

When the word date part comes, I make a face, Katie read the reaction that was in face, and she knows I don't like her Johnny. She keep telling when I know him, I will like him. Not until the world end and freeze over I thought.

"Common on." Said, Katie making her sad face.

"I want my best friend to like my boyfriend and hang out with each other is it impossible Colin?" She asks.

'Maybe." I said still with my straight face on trying not to give in.

"Please Colin. "She cried out. "You don't want a girl that wearing a dress to start in her knees pleading.

"Do you?"

"Okay, okay" I said, giving up.

"Yes," yelled Katie. "Thank you Colin' she said, you wont regret it and putting her hand around my neck, I feel all the butterfly exploding in my stomach. "You are welcome Katie. I said, anything for you.

When she looks at my eyes, I don't know what was happening, we both die in each other eyes.

We both started leaning in until she take a step back, and smile at me like nothing was going to happen; maybe I was just imagining it. She gives me a kiss in my cheek. That better then no kiss at all I thought.

"Thanks Colin," said Katie. "You the best friend ever, don't know what I would do with out you."

I blush when she said it. Turn my face before she sees me.

"You would stay in your room crying every night for me" I said giving her a Smirk. She wracks me on my head with her purse. "Wow Colin you so cheesy, nice to ruin the moment."

 _"Friends better than nothing I say in my mind_.

Yeah answer Katie.

 _"Did I just say it out loud?_

"Um yeah," I said feeling awkward.

"I got to have to go," replied Katie looking at the time on her Phone. "Johnny coming in any minute now." she said,

"Yeah I said I got to get ready too. "What for?" she ask me. "I am going in a date too." I answer.

"You are?" ask Katie shock. "Why I am hearing this now" she said getting angry. "Why didn't you tell me Colin?" She asks wondering what she did wrong.

"It's nothing said Colin" feeling this Argument going to keep going on. I just forget to tell you.

"I am your best-friend Colin.

Katie raise her voice, I got to go she said.

Katie wait I call after her.

We will talk about this later Colin. We not finish speaking about this. Katie gives me a death glare before storming off.

 **Johnny Pov**

I saw Katie walking were I was standing, she did not even look up, she look sad, Why I wonder.

"Katie, I yelled."

"Johnny" she yelled back. I like how she say my name sometimes, she make me feel special.

I run to her and pick her up, spin her around.

"You look Beautiful Katie." I said looking up in down on her body.

"Thanks she said, you look handsome yourself" I kiss her full; I put my tongue on her mouth, teasing her with it.

Stop she said smiling, stop picking on me. I will I said making her Laugh and Kiss her again.

"PDA I heard a kid yell, Get a room love birds."

I blush turning red.

"Sorry." Katie yelled to the kid on the street. The kid just ignores her and keeps walking.

"We better stop said Katie before we land on top of each and going to far." I started laughing at her comment, Wow Katie I said.

"Where are we going?" Ask Katie. "It's a secret my love." I said kissing her hand. Let's go.


End file.
